


Wilted

by clowncrime



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Arkham Asylum, Bruce is worried, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, John is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Tags Are Hard, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: An accident has happened at Arkham Asylum, putting John at risk for never being able to leave. But was he really at fault?





	Wilted

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR THANKS 2 MY BF HARV BTW! He helped me fix my errors a TON! I am greatful!!

An accident had happened at Arkham. It was all over the news, “John Doe, or publicly known as The Joker, has stabbed two doctors and an inmate in an unforeseen altercation.”

Bruce was furious, but this burning fury was iced over with a sense of dread. What would doctors do to him? Would they treat him even harsher than before, and possibly dean him incurable? Just let that poor man, his beloved, wilt and rot alone in some solitary cell? His mind spun around wildly, this can’t be happening; he and John had agreed months before that he would complete treatment and move in with his boyfriend Bruce, his boyfriend. Something must’ve triggered this assault, and Bruce outright refused to believe that John decided to jeopardize everything they’ve planned for each other.

After some bribes and playboy charm, Bruce finally got to the heavy police armed Arkham. Cops were everywhere, stationed at practically every door. They either ignored Bruce or gave him a puzzled look, one that yelled ‘You’re on your own’  
He reached the secluded cell that they were keeping John in, Commissioner Gordon decided it’d be unsafe to move John to GCPD lockup. Unsafe for the man himself, or for his policemen, Bruce didn’t know and frankly didn’t want to.

An officer and an Arkham guard were stationed at his cell door, the officer glared at Bruce, while the guard who was accustomed to seeing Bruce around just gave him a blank face.  
“What is a multi-billionaire doing inna shithole like this?” the cop questioned with a sneer.

“I’m here to see John, of course.” Bruce simply replied pulling out some paperwork from his suit pocket and handing it to the policeman. 

 

The officer looked over it, “This look legit to you?” he asked the guard.

 

The guard took a look and nodded, “Yeah, it’s legit.” 

 

Both of them stepped out of the way of the door, and the guard opened it for Bruce. The billionaire quickly scooted in, not wanting to waste any of his already short allotted time there.

As the door shut behind him, the sight before him tore the very threads of his heart loose. John sat away from him, turned with his back towards Bruce. He was hunched over on the floor, neck craned down, studying the dirty floor. His normal Arkham issued clothing washed out his usual colorfulness. “John…” Bruce started but didn’t know what to say at all. What could he say? John didn’t budge. He just sat still, ignoring his boyfriend. 

Bruce crouched down to his level, “John… Please at least look at me…” he shuffled over to behind his lover, at this closeness he saw how dirty the other man’s clothing was, same went for his hair and body. Something wasn’t right, and it was something other than the reason he was here.  
Bruce reaches his hand out and laid it gently onto John’s shoulder. A raspy breath escaped John, he sniffed out a tiny sob, “I’m sorry.”

 

Bruce rubbed his shoulder tenderly, “Hey, I’m here for you. I’m on your team, John.” 

With that said, John flung himself around and practically threw himself on top of Bruce, wailing. “I-I didn’t… I didn’t..!” 

Before John could finish, the door flung open, the two men that stood outside the door rushed in, “Get off of him, maniac!” The cop yelled, dragging John off.

Bruce grabbed ahold of the corner of John’s shirt for dear life, “No! He didn’t do anything to me, let him go!” 

 

John was bawling. The officer was yelling. The Arkham guard was dragging Bruce out of the cell. Everything happened so fast. He couldn’t stop it. He failed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more, pls comment. Thanks for reading this !


End file.
